


Clark Kent y su solución a los problemas de pareja

by amOrrtenttia



Series: Colección DC [10]
Category: DCU
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Especial Navidad 2017, Multi, Peleas, Reconciliación, Romantico, Son una familia gigante, SuperBat, Y disfuncional, la nostalgia, ¿No es así todo?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 23:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16607585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia
Summary: ¿Había Kal-El peleado con alguien —de un modo fuerte, realmente fuerte— antes de conocer a su actual pareja? La respuesta era sencilla. No. Simplemente no. ¡Nunca antes había tenido ni un solo problema que no pudiera resolver hablando tranquilamente!Claro que Bruce Wayne era una historia totalmente distinta...Título alternativo. De las aventuras propias de unirte a la familia de murciélagos. Volumen 1. Una guía de superviviencia básica en la familia Wayne inspirada por Clark Kent...





	Clark Kent y su solución a los problemas de pareja

**Author's Note:**

> ~Hey~ Esto fue escrito originalmente como capítulo especial en "Público" hace casi un año. Es un especial de Navidad que supuestamente me iba a guardar para este diciembre, pero ¿para qué esperar? La verdad no quiero pasar un trabajo viejo por nuevo en esas fechas ;__; Me hace sentir sucica (?) JAJAJAJA.
> 
> Es más una situación medio absurda que se resuelve con más dramas involucrados. ¿No son así todas mis historias? ¡ESTÁS CORRECTO!
> 
> Espero lo disfruten ^^  
> .  
> .  
> .
> 
> Disculpa el anuncio~ Pero uno debe de promocionar un [blog](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/) hasta en la sopa, si quiere que tenga visitas (ᗒᗨᗕ) ¿Te gustan mis historias? En mi [blog](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/) encontrarás todas las que he publicado ♡(ŐωŐ人) ¿Solo te interesa este fandom? En este link "[DCU](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/p/categoria-dc-comics.html)" encontrarás más de esta pareja seguro. ¿Hiciste voz de anuncio de comercial? No te sientas mal, yo también, y sé lo molesto que es (*´∀｀） De cualquier manera, espero estés excelente, y gracias por leer esta historia, además del molesto anuncio. Saludos ｖ(⌒ｏ⌒)ｖ

****

 

**CAPÍTULO ESPECIAL.**

_**"CLARK KENT Y SU SOLUCIÓN A SUS PROBLEMAS DE PAREJA"** _

_**NAVIDAD 2017.** _

 

 

 

 

A veces, los problemas no se resuelven de la mejor manera posible. Eso es algo que el héroe de Metrópolis sabe demasiado bien. En su ámbito —y particularmente, ambos ámbitos donde se desarrollaba, tanto como héroe como periodista— era inevitable el entrar en conflictos con otra persona, fuese la razón que fuera. Una de las primeras cosas que aprendió al crecer fue que la relación entre los seres humanos (e irónicamente, siendo inconsciente de que él no era precisamente uno) estaba innegablemente ligada al conflicto. Era lo normal. El asunto está, claro, en que no siempre se convertía en ese tipo de conflicto.

Una discusión que acabase con años de confianza, ese tipo es al que más le temía, si debía de ser completamente sincero.

Nunca tuvo una discusión particularmente grave con nadie a lo largo de sus treinta años de vida. No tuvo necesidad de pelear por defender sus principios tampoco. En muchos aspectos, Clark Kent vivía al margen de los problemas. Superman, en cambio, resolvía todo en pos de la paz. Aunque allí no había discusiones reales. Si alguien amenazaba con arruinar la paz de su ciudad, claro que el culpable tendría problemas. No tendría posibilidad de justificarse, claro está. Entonces no era realmente un problema.

Pero volviendo al tema. ¿Había Kal-El peleado con alguien —de un modo fuerte, realmente fuerte— antes de conocer a su actual pareja? La respuesta era sencilla. No. Simplemente no. ¡Nunca antes había tenido ni un solo problema que no pudiera resolver hablando tranquilamente! Ni con sus relaciones diarias, ni con las parejas anteriores —que quizá no fuesen la lista interminable, pero ser capaz de ser amigable con sus ex le daba algo de crédito a sus palabras, ¿no? —.

Claro que Bruce Wayne era una historia totalmente distinta.

No comenzaron bien. Por supuesto. Era algo de esperar. Decir que Bruce le odiaba a muerte probablemente habría sido poco. Pero, ¿quién que lucha por el bien de la humanidad no teme a un riesgo alienígena real que, en cualquier momento, podría perder la cabeza?

Superman tenía que admitir que su recelo hacia su persona era perfectamente justificable. Aunque su propio desprecio por sus métodos tampoco era algo impensable. No iba a mentir, le tranquilizó el hecho de saber que Bruce tenía una regla de no matar, aunque esto lo perturbó a partes iguales.

¿Qué clase de vida quedaba para aquellos que luchaban hasta quedar hechos trizas? La lista no era corta, pero ni siquiera podía pensar en ellos en ese momento.

Como sea que fuera, Superman ya sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo en el momento en que miró a Batman con otros ojos por primera vez. El amor era un sentimiento muy humano, sí, pero mantenía aun cierta capacidad para discernir entre lo que hacía por ese sentimiento y lo que hacía por decisión propia. Asumió que se debía a sus genes, aunque Bruce le demostraría más tarde que era solo cuestión de voluntad. Una tremenda voluntad. O él era más humano de lo que creía, o su esposo era, verdaderamente, un ser de otro planeta.

¿Qué les llevó a pelear? Esa era una excelente pregunta.

Las últimas semanas no habían sido nada fáciles para ninguno de los dos. El año entero había sido una montaña rusa entre subidas y bajadas en su convivencia (Clark se negaba a pensar que su relación estuviese dañándose) debido a que constantemente tenían misiones junto con la Liga. Cuando volvían, Clark debía regresar a Metrópolis y Bruce, evidentemente, hacía lo mismo al ir directo a Gótica. La rutina siempre había sido esa, sin embargo, algo había cambiado luego de haber dado el gran paso puesto que se notaba la tensión entre ambos cada que se quedaban solos en un mismo cuarto —siempre y cuando no tuviesen el traje puesto, porque independientemente de lo que pasaba entre Bruce y Clark, Batman y Superman continuaban siendo el equipo número uno—.

El hombre de acero intentó preguntarle si algo pasaba, si algo le estaba molestado, pero por toda respuesta, Bruce constantemente negaba, o le decía que no era momento (Clark se prometió no volver a preguntarle cosas así a las tres de la mañana, ¡fue un descuido!) El sexo continuaba siendo increíble, detalle que ambos agradecían, pero aparte de ello, todo se tornaba sencillamente extraño.

Finalmente, Clark se vio en la penosa, increíblemente vergonzosa, necesidad de preguntarle al único hombre que conocía que podría —y seguro sabía— entender qué demonios pasaba con su esposo.

—¿Necesita algo, Amo Kent? —cuestionó el mayordomo, al verlo entrar a la cocina con una expresión que ya se le hacía conocida.

No porque fuese constante en él, sino una constante en toda la familia.

—No necesitas decirme así… —le recuerda el nombrado, en un vago intento por ganar tiempo, el mayor asiente apenas, entre divertido y curioso— Quiero hablar de Bruce…

Alfred deja de lado lo que hace para mirarle entonces. Sups comienza a pensar que aquello no era tan buena idea, pero cuando su mirada se encuentra con la del otro sabe que tendrá su apoyo.

—Temo haber cometido un error con él… Parece estar enojado conmigo, y no puedo entender la razón detrás de ello—explica, y ante la mirada perspicaz agrega— Y sí, ya le he intentado preguntar, pero él es…

Suspira, y acomoda sus lentes por sobre el puente de la nariz. No tiene necesidad alguna de usarlos allí, pero las costumbres son poderosas.

—Si me permite opinar… Dudo mucho que usted sea el origen de sus preocupaciones en este preciso momento.

A Clark le cuesta ocultar que eso no ha herido su ego.

—¿Entonces qué lo tiene así?

El mayordomo le da una mirada que el otro no sabe interpretar inmediatamente. Le señala con la cabeza una dirección, y él sigue ese mismo sitio. La pared de la cocina se encuentra allí, lisa, de un tono grisáceo claro que es ameno a la vista. Está por mirar al mayor cuando este dice:

—Quizá si se diese oportunidad de observar con más calma…

Utiliza su visión de rayos X. Finge no sorprenderse cuando la silueta de Bruce aparece en su rango de visión. Tanto tiempo allí, y no deja de asombrarse por la arquitectura del lugar. No está cerca, pero desde allí puede mirar perfectamente el estudio del otro sin ningún problema.

Se queda observando fijamente, siguiendo los movimientos pausados que el otro ha hecho al momento de estirar su brazo para alcanzar un cuadro sobre su escritorio. No hace nada con este, solo lo mantiene allí, entre su palma, a su alcance. Clark necesita recordarse de todas las fotos que Bruce tiene allí dentro para dar con la que está mirando en ese momento.

Alfred ha regresado a su labor. Se encuentra preparando la cena de esa noche mientras que el héroe continúa espiando al otro. Sus cejas son la única manera en que su humor se delata. El joven amo podrá ser un adulto ahora… Pero tanto él como su esposo son tan solo críos a sus ojos.

—¿Sus padres…? —cuestiona entonces Clark

Se nota la sonrisa en su voz cuando responde.

—¿En esta época del año?

No duda de la capacidad del hombre de acero para resolver misterios. Es el héroe que ha salvado el mundo más cantidad de veces de las que puede recordar, pero, con todo y eso, le sorprende que tenga que dar un empujón más antes de que llegue a la conclusión que debería haber llegado semanas atrás.

—Las navidades han sido solitarias aquí desde que el joven Richard partió… Los jóvenes Tim y Damián prefieren estar fuera también. Todos ellos tienen malos recuerdos aquí por estas fechas.

—Pero, ¿la cena de caridad? ¿No estaba emocionado por ello?

—Siempre le ha emocionado ayudar a quienes lo necesitan… Pero nunca está particularmente ansioso por ser objeto de comentarios durante la gala.

Clark aparta la mirada finalmente, ver a Bruce observando el cuadro por tanto tiempo sin moverse ha sido una experiencia de lo más dolorosa. ¿Qué había estado haciendo? Se suponía que él debería solucionar ese tipo de cosas. ¡Le prometió cuidarlo!

—Alfred…

—¿Señor?

—¿Crees que a los chicos les guste un poco de aventura?

El mayordomo ha alzado una ceja, pero al ver la mirada en el más joven hay cierta sensación de paz en su pecho. Quizá es finalmente tiempo de que ciertas cosas vayan cambiando en esa casa.

.

.

.

—Esto es estúpido—mascullo Damián, por séptima vez en las últimas dos horas. A su lado, el mayor rodó los ojos

—No te mataría ser un poco más agradecido. ¡Acción! ¿No es eso lo que querías? —cuestiona Grayson, moviendo las manos.

 Tim se ha apartado de ellos en el segundo en que empezaron a discutir de nuevo. Se acerca hasta ambos adultos con la esperanza de que sean un poco menos problemáticos, pero casi todo se desvanece cuando oye a Bruce refunfuñar alguna cosa sobre lo inesperado del evento.

Va a ignorarlo, claro que sí. Ni siquiera padre será capaz de matar el momento.

—¿Estamos cerca ya? —cuestiona hacia Superman, quien ha sido el organizador de todo el evento.

No les ha dado demasiado tiempo para replicar.

Se ha plantado delante de ellos dos días atrás para invitarles a una agradable expedición donde entregará un fabuloso premio al ganador. Tim no habría encontrado aquello tan interesante —aunque lo era, por sí solo— sino hubiese dicho que todos estaban participando.

¿Negarse a ganarle a sus hermanos, Y a sus padres? ¡Ni que estuviera loco! Gracias a los cielos Clark no podía oírlo, porque considerarlo igual de importante que Bruce era un paso demasiado grande como para mencionarlo.

Grayson aceptó por las mismas razones. Más interesado en demostrar que podía ganarles a los dos menores que por tener humor de competir contra los mayores. ¿Pensar en ganarle a Batman y Superman? ¡Ja! Ya había pasado por esa etapa… Aunque podría hacerlo si quisiera.

Damián. Bueno. Él era un caso aparte. Clark tuvo que recurrir a trampas para convencerlo. Abordarlos individualmente había sido buena idea con Dick y Tim… Quizá invitarlos juntos habría facilitado las cosas con el menor de los tres. Al final tuvo que prometer que le ayudaría a convencer a Bruce de adoptar un león si ganaba la competencia. Su única tarea en ese momento era evitar que ese pequeño pusiera un pie en la meta antes que el resto.

Conseguir que Bruce saliera de casa ese día en particular no había sido ni la mitad de difícil de lo que Kent pensó en un primer momento. La promesa de mostrarle lo mejor de su mundo había despertado en el millonario profunda curiosidad. Él sabía —o al menos anticipaba— a dónde se dirigían, pero no comentó nada frente a los menores, y su esposo agradeció eso de manera silenciosa.

Una vez que se encuentran en el punto adecuado, o como Dick hubiese preferido llamarlo “ _Perdidos en medio de la nada_ ”, Clark le entregó a cada uno un sobre con instrucciones. Todos serían separados varios kilómetros los unos de los otros. La temporada invernal prometía noches heladas, pero eso no pareció preocupar demasiado a ninguno de los jóvenes, quienes de inmediato comprobaban sus propias herramientas. Ninguno llevaba armas encima, no a las que estuvieran habituados al menos. Solo un cuchillo por cabeza. Clark sabía que inclusive si les hubiese enviado sin nada, los tres habrían sobrevivido sin problema.

—Los llevaré a cada uno a una locación que yo mismo elegí. No podrán mantener contacto por las próximas 48 horas. Sin embargo, si llegase a ser necesario, tienen un comunicador que podrán usar solamente si tienen una emergencia.

Damián examinó el aparato con curiosidad cuando le fue entregado, Drake pronto se encontró con que le era imposible descifrar si se trataba de un radio de corto o largo alcance. Lo asocio inmediatamente al tipo de tecnología que usaban en la Liga.

—¿Con quién se comunicarán? Eso es algo que ustedes tendrán que escoger… Tienen una sola llamada. Y solo tres minutos de batería. Úsenlo sabiamente.

Bruce, quien se mantuvo al margen hasta ese momento, acomodó la mochila de campaña en sus hombros. Miró a sus hijos con seriedad, los tres habían adoptado la misma pose seria que él, listos para comenzar. Clark sonrió ampliamente cuando Tim fue el primero en declararse preparado.

Cuando tanto él como Superman desaparecieron de su presencia Bruce no pareció sorprenderse. Dick frunció el ceño ligeramente, pero se notaba emocionado.

—Joder, no he visto por dónde se lo ha llevado—dice, divertido

—No quiere que hagamos trampa, al parecer—responde el menor

El hombre regresa apenas cinco minutos después, visiblemente emocionado.

—¿Quién sigue? —cuestiona, y el par se mira con desconfianza. Damián se adelanta un paso antes de que Grayson pueda notarlo.

—¡Voy a ganarte enano! —exclama cuando Clark despega de nuevo, refunfuña algo mientras que Wayne revisa su reloj, no toma demasiado para que el otro regrese

Ninguno dice nada cuando vuelve a partir junto con Richard. Regresa minutos después. El semblante despreocupado se ensombrece apenas, cuando Bruce le observa fijamente.

—¿Qué estás planeando exactamente? —cuestiona, brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, y una voz tan seria que Kent teme haberle molestado

No puede evitar sonrojarse un poco cuando Bruce corta la distancia entre ambos, envuelve su cuello con los brazos, y habla cerca de su oído.

—¿A qué estás esperando? —susurra, y Clark puede jugar que está tratando de seducirlo, pero lo conoce demasiado bien

Incluso si realmente está intentando algo en ese momento, están en medio de un juego más grande. Lo envuelve entre sus brazos, y alza en vuelo segundos después.

Cuando Bruce abre los ojos —aunque no estando seguro de cuándo los ha cerrado— se encuentra en lo alto de una montaña. Continua entre los brazos del otro, y los propios en éste. Se aparta lentamente, observando a su alrededor.

—Así que, 36 horas para encontrarlo… Puedo hacerlo en 24—musita, sereno.

Cuando siente el beso sobre su cuello, por sobre la tela de la enorme chamarra que está usando para mitigar un poco el frío, sonríe ampliamente.

—Oh, cariño, estoy contando con eso—confiesa.

Se da vuelta hasta que queda frente a donde el otro estaba, observando cómo se aleja de él hasta quedar en medio del cielo. Lo nota mirando alrededor, por lo que se da una idea clara de dónde están entonces sus chicos, sonríe.

—Les diste ventaja—acusa.

Superman le mira desde varios kilómetros con una sonrisa. Lleva una mano a su oído, activando el comunicador. Es de una sola línea. No puede oír a ninguno de los tres con él —tampoco lo necesita— pero ellos pueden oírle claramente cuando dice.

—Activen su cronómetro ahora… Nos vemos en 24 horas. Mucha suerte.

Desactiva los canales del trío, y mientras desciende deja un último mensaje para su esposo, que ha comenzado a caminar ya.

—Iré por tierra también… Sin poderes. ¿Crees poder alcanzarme?

Apaga el transmisor, y Wayne tiene un brillo en la mirada al oír el reto que ha soltado. Niega ligeramente mientras saca los ganchos.

—Vas a arrepentirte de esto, Kal-El.

Desde su posición, Superman solamente sonríe. Alcanza uno de los árboles a algunos pasos y se cambia de ropa rápidamente. Toma la maleta antes de emprender camino hasta la carretera más próxima.

Empezaba el juego.

.

.

.

Las primeras horas pasan volando para los hijos de Batman. El recorrido es largo, y, aunque tienen tiempo de sobra, no deja de darles la sensación de que quizá no sean lo suficientemente veloces para derrotar a los otros dos.

Damián, impulsado por el orgullo propio de su edad, no se detiene a tomar descansos ni cuando ha comenzado a entrar la noche. Su abuelo le ha entrenado para sobrevivir las noches como si fuesen días. Su resistencia es superior.

Tim está convencido de que la historia de la liebre y la tortuga es la historia de su vida. Es tan capaz como los otros, pero siempre ha sido el menos veloz del trío. Inclusive antes de la llegada de Dami. Jason nunca dejó de repetirlo, al menos… Era, pese a todo, el más listo. Y eso podría repetirlo siempre con orgullo. Era su oportunidad de demostrar que podía ganarles a todos solo con eso.

Grayson, por su parte, sabía que, en ese preciso momento, la experiencia sin duda alguna jugaría a su ventaja. En ese sentido, quizá Damián representaba su mayor amenaza. El niñato creció en un lugar que ningún mapa marcaba, claro que sabía cómo desenvolverse en esos medios. Lamentablemente ni con todo eso Dick pensaba en que podría ganarle. Entre más lo pensaba, más se daba cuenta de que, si debía ser honesto, los tres tenían las mismas posibilidades de llevarse el premio —mismo que el héroe de Metrópolis se negó a confesar, aunque conociéndolo, era alguna cosa de puro valor “ _sentimental_ ”—.

Si Clark les llegaba a decir que la pura satisfacción de ganar era su recompensa, ¿quién era él para enojarse por ello?

.

.

.

 

Clark había aprendido a vivir —por decirlo de cierta manera— sin sus poderes porque era lo que mejor le permitía convivir con el resto. Al principio era simplemente imposible pasar el día entero fingiendo que no escuchaba murmullos a kilómetros, o el nerviosismo en los latidos ajenos. No fue sencillo, por supuesto, obligarse a olvidar que podía, si quería, oírlo todo. Que podía volar, correr. Lo que fuese. Fue estúpidamente difícil, pero lo había logrado. Comenzar a usar el traje le había dado oportunidad de aprender a canalizar todo eso que intentaba apartar de un modo en que parecía correcto. Poco a poco, la delgada línea entre lo que separaba realmente a Clark de Superman se fue haciendo cada vez más delgada. Hoy día, no recordaba la última vez que verdaderamente perdió sus sentidos. Hasta ese momento.

Le prometió a su familia que no haría trampa. Tenía ventaja suficiente con saber exactamente dónde iba, peor era ir por allí escuchando a los otros para correr en el momento exacto solo para ganarles por segundos. No era su estilo. Él quería un juego limpio de parte de todos.

Tenía que admitir que se sintió bien volver a perder esas habilidades. El sentimiento de soledad no le resultaba tan repulsivo en una situación así. Porque sabía que era temporal. Y porque sabía que al final vería a todos juntos, e intentaría darles la mejor Navidad de sus vidas.

¡Era un plan perfecto!

Esperaba llegar antes que Bruce, por supuesto. No por nada fue al único al cual dejó en lo más alejado que fue capaz de hacerlo —sin que fuese un verdadero reto para el murciélago tampoco—. Probablemente, en una próxima oportunidad, sería su mismo esposo quien exigiría algo más complicado. Podía oírlo desde ese momento.

Su esperanza era grande.

Y su amor por él era igual.

Quizá fuese por ello que en el momento en que sus sentidos regresaron, justo cuando daba el último paso para quedar frente a la fortaleza, la sensación agridulce inundo su ser en el momento exacto en que reconocía los fuertes latidos de su esposo.

¡El muy…!

Observó su reloj inmediatamente, casi como diciéndose que estaba teniendo dificultades para escuchar correctamente, aunque claro no era realmente el caso. Oía perfectamente. Ahí, a menos de 20 pasos, desde dentro de su espacio, y juraba que, observándolo, Bruce Wayne le esperaba.

_“¡Pero si estaba mucho más lejos!_ ” gritaba su mente, sin poder creerlo

Entró sin siquiera pensarlo. Utilizó sus poderes entonces, todavía la incredulidad marcada en su rostro. Levitaba a unos centímetros del otro cuando la mano del otro le alcanzo para obligarle a cortar el espacio y besarlo.

Luego de ello, no le importó enterarse después de que Bruce tenía casi dos horas enteras esperándolo.

.

.

.

Damián está seguro de que lleva la ventaja. Apenas se ha tomado algún momento de descanso en las últimas horas, y sus sentidos están más alerta que nunca luego de verse obligado a cambiar su ruta. No temía a los animales salvajes, pero no tenía tiempo para perder con ellos tampoco.

En ello continuaba pensando cuando su comunicador comenzó a hacer estática. Alzando una ceja detuvo sus pasos, mientras la voz inconfundible llegaba a sus oídos.

—¿Drake? ¿Estás allí?

Wayne dibuja una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios. No puede responder, pero no pasa mucho antes de que Richard pueda darse cuenta de su error.

—¿Dami?

—¿Has olvidado cómo usar adecuadamente un comunicador, Grayson? —se dice, burlón, aunque el silencio del otro lado le da una mala sensación

Escucha algo parecido a un rugido, y se pone alerta de inmediato. Observa a su alrededor, intentando descifrar la dirección de donde proviene el ruido.

Grayson chasquea la lengua.

—No sé dónde demonios estoy. Fui atacado. Creo que desperté un oso…  No está solo.

“¿ _Osos_?” repite el menor en su mente, su mirada fijándose inmediatamente a sus espaldas.

—Estoy encerrado. Tienes que llamar a padre.

Detiene sus pasos, sin saber en qué momento es que ha comenzado a dirigirse hacia esa dirección exactamente.

Su desconfianza le hace dudar.

_“¿Una trampa?”_ piensa, sin saber qué hacer _“No… No mentiría con algo así. ¿O sí?”_

—Damián, llama a Superman—escucha que dice del otro lado, demandante, a la vez que el ruido de algo grande cayendo hace eco

Lo próximo que él sabe es que ha echado a correr directo por donde ha venido. Ya se encargará de matarlo personalmente si resulta ser una broma.

.

.

.

Clark está comenzando a vestirse cuando lo escucha. La forma en que su cuerpo se ha tensado es más que suficiente para que su acompañante sepa que ha escuchado algo.

—Richard—dice, estando a un paso de salir volando, deteniéndose al segundo en que su audición alcanza el acelerado latido de Damián

Bruce le observa desde su posición. Se encuentra de pie a unos centímetros de la cama, terminando de abotonar la camisa que horas atrás estuviese en riesgo de ser hecha pedazos. Nota como Clark suspira, relajado, y hay algo pesado formándose en el ambiente, sin que pueda hacer mucho por evitarlo.

Se vuelve hacia él, mirándole con una mezcla de emociones que Wayne no consigue descifrar del todo. No tiene a dónde huir cuando se acerca, hasta ese momento puede darse cuenta de la trampa donde ha caído.

—Fue un buen movimiento—murmura, a sabiendas de que puede oírlo.

No necesita ser discreto, pero teme no sonar lo suficientemente intimidante.

—Traerme aquí. Sin poder huir.

Clark le sonríe con orgullo, claro que se siente halagado. Cuando se está casado con un detective, el ocultarle algo el tiempo suficiente siempre es un reto.

—Sabes lo que quiero entonces, ¿no? —responde, sereno.

Bruce tuerce el gesto.

—Asumo que ir una terapia matrimonial está fuera de discusión—dice, irónico, alcanzando su abrigo

—Pudimos intentarlo, si hubieses dado oportunidad—Clark camina a sus espaldas, el otro no responde—¿Es tan irrelevante nuestra relación? ¿Ni siquiera vale la pena?

—Sabes que el problema no es ese—replica el otro, molesto

—¿Lo sé, realmente? He tenido que recurrir a otros para entender qué demonios estaba pasando, ¿no es ese un problema en una relación? No puedo ayudarte si no hablas conmigo

—¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero tu ayuda? No recuerdo haberte llamado…

Cuando Clark le obliga a encararle Bruce debe admitir que se ha sentido intimidado. La mirada azulina que, por un instante, ha sido de un rojo infierno, es más de lo que esperaba.

No se espera de ninguna manera lo que le sigue.

—No necesitas llamarme. Estoy ahí—gruñe Kent, al mismo tiempo que ha tomado su mano izquierda junto con la propia, exhibe ambas frente al millonario— En la salud y en la enfermedad…

Bruce tuerce los labios, frunce ligeramente el ceño, y su voz adquiere un tono extraño al hablar

—No estoy enfermo

Nunca una mentira ha sonado tan lamentable.

—Estás herido. Eso es suficiente para mí.

Cuando el millonario aparta la mirada el otro teme haber presionado más de lo necesario. La idea de que pida un divorcio no parece tan descabellada en ese momento. El que lo expulse de la Liga es poco probable, pero continúa siendo una posibilidad. Todos lo aprecian allí. Él mismo sería el primero en castigarse por herirlo.

El calor que siente en su pecho cuando los dedos se entrelazan es inexplicable.

—Lo lamento.

Pudo oírlo. Incluso si fuese algo más parecido a un suspiro que a una verdadera oración dicha en voz alta. Lo escuchó perfecto. Y se sonrojó cual colegiala enamorada al hacerlo.

—Tienes razón. Debí de hablar contigo desde el comienzo…

Estuvo a punto de hacer un comentario, cuando el otro continuó.

—Algo pasó durante el aniversario de mis padres.

Guardó silencio. Recordaba la fecha. Sus obligaciones con la Liga le impidieron llegar ese día. Su esposo no pareció particularmente interesado en su presencia allí, el propio Clark supuso que no le quería allí en primer lugar.

—Fuiste solo—recuerda, confundido.

—Lo vi allí…

Clark parece más perdido entonces.

—Jason estaba allí.

.

.

.

Tim debe admitir que la vista es impresionante, por decir lo menos. Intimidante sería un término más apropiado. El castillo de “ _Frozen_ ” parece para niños al lado de la estructura que tiene delante, y ciertamente lo es. Una hora antes estaba dudando de ir por el camino correcto al seguir esa silueta a la lejanía, ahora sabe porque Kent parecía tan seguro en que todos darían con el lugar.

Con ese tamaño, era sencillamente imposible no verlo.

¿Y se suponía que era secreto?

Mira a su alrededor, no pareciera haber nadie cerca. Mira luego su reloj, sorprendiéndose ligeramente cuando nota que ha roto un récord personal. A primer momento, de 48 horas, él juraba lograrlo en 40.

Su predicción falló por 4 horas.

Las puertas se abren lentamente, la silueta del hombre de acero es lo próximo que ve. Sonríe ampliamente cuando este le sonríe, demasiado feliz como para poder ocultarlo. No necesitó decirlo en voz alta.

Cuando lo sigue hacia el interior se encuentran con Bruce, quien le ha dado una palmada en el hombro mientras anuncia lo que resultó obvio algunos minutos atrás.

—Eres el primero en llegar.

El grito que soltó bien pudo llegar hasta la Mansión seguro.

.

.

.

Wayne no puede recordar un momento en el cual se hubiese sentido más enojado que ese. Y eso era mucho decir. Estaba atrasado, demasiado. ¡Y todo por un maldito oso! Vale, sí que le movía algo en el pecho el ser el héroe en escena, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía terriblemente estúpido.

_“Me enamoré de un debilucho”_

Ahí está el motivo de su furia.

A su lado, Dick hace bien fingiendo que va solo por el camino. No ha tenido caso separar sus caminos ya que se han encontrado, van al mismo sitio, después de todo. La ventaja que creía tener ha desaparecido. Su esperanza de ganarles a ambos menores se evaporó.

_“Todavía podría ganarle a Tim_ ” se dice, seguro, pero ni él mismo puede creerlo.

Van en silencio, el ambiente volviéndose cada vez más pesado.

Dick no puede permitirlo, no cuando le ha costado demasiado acabar con esos silencios.

_—“Nunca permitamos que digan que este romance ha muerto_ ” — murmura bajo, intentando recordar la letra correcta de la canción — _“No hay nada más que necesite…”_

Damián le mira de reojo con la mala cara.

_—“Ah~ ah~ ah~”_

Rueda los ojos.

_—“¿Podrá ser, podrá ser, que solamente estés jugando conmigo? ¿¡Realmente no me ves junto a ti~!?”_

Cuando desafina de aquel modo la risotada es más de lo que puede controlar. Ríe verdaderamente divertido por aquello, y Dick siente que ha cumplido su tarea en el segundo en que observa a lo lejos lo que parece ser la fortaleza.

No es tan rápido como siempre. Están demasiado cansados llegados a ese punto. La voz del idiota de Drake resuena en sus mentes: “ _El descanso siempre es importante”_

Pueden escuchar la voz de Tim desde su posición, Wayne levanta la mirada justo cuando Dick ha alcanzado la meta. Ahoga el insulto que lucha por salir de sus labios. Clark y su padre están ahí también, y él seguramente está poniendo una expresión no muy favorable en su rostro por la manera en que todos lo están mirando. Sus ojos se encuentran con los de su padre, se siente tan avergonzado que ha desviado la mirada de forma casi inmediata.

No se suponía que él llegara último.

Clark, al darse cuenta de los sentimientos en el menor, intenta acercarse a él. La mano de su esposo le detiene. Tim les observa también, dudando entre hablar o no. Es Grayson quien termina por sorprenderlos cuando se vuelve hacia Damián, extendiendo una mano. El menor le mira receloso, a los ojos del mayor, bien podría tratarse de una cría de oso con un cansancio extremo, listo para saltarle encima.

Se miran sin decir nada, pero tras unos segundos Damián acepta su mano. Suelta un sonoro gruñido cuando Dick le ha alzado del suelo sin aparente dificultar, para acomodarlo sobre su hombro como saco de papas.

—¡Bájame! —exige, irritado, pero el otro le ignora olímpicamente, encaminándose hacia el interior, no sin antes preguntar dónde está la cama más cercana.

Bruce piensa que la mirada de Clark en ese momento es invaluable.

—Al fondo, a la izquierda—responde en automático, antes de verlos desaparecer

El trío les sigue segundos después, dirigiéndose al espacio más amplio dentro de la fortaleza. Tim se encarga de sacar detrás de una barra que probablemente sea un intento de mini-bar unas bebidas para los tres, tardan unos segundos en silencio antes de que se anime a preguntar.

—¿Creen que volvamos a verlos hoy?

Kent mira a su esposo con suspicacia, primero a él, luego al menor.

—¿Lo sabías?

El menor parece ofendido.

—Nunca han sido discretos.

Cuando el grito de Dick —probablemente luego de recibir un buen golpe— hace temblar a dos de los tres hombres.

—¿Cuál es el cuarto más lejos de ellos? —cuestiona Timothy

Cuando Clark le ensaña el camino desaparece por el pasillo. Bruce niega ligeramente, con una sonrisa de orgullo en los labios. El otro le mira primero incrédulo, luego se nota bastante divertido. Ambos empiezan a reír bajo pasados unos segundos.

—Vaya reunión se te ocurrió—comenta Bruce, contento

Clark se encoge de hombros luego de oírlo, termina de beber antes de acercarse a él, a apenas milímetros del suelo. Cuando es besado por el millonario sus pies alcanzan la tierra de nuevo. Las manos del murciélago se quedan a ambos lados de su rostro, sus dedos jugando con los mechones a su alcance. Los brazos del kryptoniano envuelven el cuerpo del otro.

Se han quedado mirando los ojos del otro un momento, sonriendo, cuando una alarma despierta la atención del héroe de Metrópolis. Wayne alza una ceja al verlo acercarse a las pantallas.

—¿Una emergencia? —cuestiona, y el otro niega, divertido

—Es una última sorpresa—responde— Regresemos al cuarto… Tenemos que descansar. Mañana será un día largo.

El millonario no pregunta nada más.

.

.

.

Cuando despiertan la mañana siguiente tanto los chicos como Bruce parecen particularmente curiosos con las órdenes del periodista, quien les pide que tengan sus cosas listas, y se arreglen concienzudamente. A cada minuto, Wayne va dándose una idea bastante clara sobre lo que harán.

Le resulta innecesario, pues, el tomarse demasiado tiempo alistándose. Si volar será el método de transporte de nuevo, su cabello será arruinado sin ninguna duda. Clark le tuvo que pedir varias veces que se vistiera apropiadamente de todos modos.

Tim no ha tenido que escuchar nada dos veces. Particularmente callado, pero notablemente ansioso. Aunque era por razones distintas a las que los otros estaban estimando.

Dick parece haber hecho las paces con Damián finalmente, pues, al menos por esa mañana, no hay insultos de por medio en ninguna de las conversaciones que los mayores escuchan.

Todo va de acuerdo al plan.

La sorpresa se arruina momentáneamente cuando Bruce descubre al otro estar demasiado atento a los ruidos. No le cuesta sumar dos más dos. Entonces toma sentido porque tendrían que ir bien vestidos desde temprano.

El ruido del motor un rato más tarde es demasiado llamativo como para que nadie se diera cuenta. Pronto todos se han reunido en la entrada, al tiempo en que Clark invita a Alfred a pasar, mostrándole orgulloso todo el lugar.

Bruce, cruzado de brazos, solo puede sonreír ligeramente ante la escena. Junto a los otros tres, llevan las pocas cosas que han traído consigo hasta el auto. El millonario no se sorprende de ver allí ese auto todoterreno que hubiese comprado varios inviernos atrás, parte por capricho, parte por practicidad. Cuando aún pasaba inviernos fuera de la ciudad.

.

.

.

Clark ha intentado convencerlo de todos los modos en los que se le ha ocurrido, pero Alfred se las ha arreglado para declinar todas y cada una de las sugerencias del otro. Siempre repitiendo que tendrá otra oportunidad para ir a ese lugar al cual le está invitando.

Tiene una cita en otro lugar en ese día preciso.

Casi notándose triste por ese hecho, Kent se ha encargado de llevarle directo a la Mansión para que pudiera arreglarse para ello. Estaba por salir de regreso cuando el mayordomo le pidió que esperara un momento mientras él entraba a uno de los cuartos que él no había visitado antes.

Es un lugar demasiado grande.

Cuando regresa junto a su familia, su esposo ya se encuentra en el puesto de copiloto, mirándolo con una mezcla de desafío y diversión en el rostro. La idea de manejar aquella camioneta es tan atemorizante como vigorizante. Un solo rasguño y Batman le pateará el trasero (Ya le ha pasado, gracias. Habla por experiencia) ¿Tendría otra oportunidad así luego? Probablemente sí, pero en ese momento parece ideal también.

Los tres pasajeros de atrás se juran no volver a subir con Superman al volante.

Nunca.

.

.

.

Martha se encuentra terminando de hornear la cena cuando escucha el sonido de un motor a lo lejos. Se muestra bastante sorprendida por ello, nerviosa incluso. No esperaba más visita que la de su hijo, quien usualmente nunca usaba vehículos.

_“Otra visita, entonces_ ” se dice, casi pudiendo ver la cara de Lois tras la puerta.

Le agradaba esa mujer.

Cuando tocan la puerta se dirige con una sonrisa ligera en el rostro. No había podido hablar con su hijo en días, así que la posibilidad de que faltara estaba. Sus labios se vuelven una línea fina cuando se encuentra con un jovencito delante de ella.

Parpadea confundida, entonces escucha más voces.

—¡Damián! ¡Se suponía que ayudarías! —brama alguien al fondo, y el chico delante suyo gruñe algo bajo antes de ir hacia esa persona.

Martha mira casi en cámara lenta.

Una enorme camioneta está delante de su casa. En la parte superior de ésta un gran pino espera. El que ha hablado antes está arriba del auto, desatando los cables que han usado para mantenerlo firme allí. Damián, el menor que estuvo en la puerta, sube también, la mujer no alcanza a oír que ha dicho, pero por la forma en que el mayor le miró debió ser ofensivo.

Su mirada va entonces al chico que está a un lado del auto, con los brazos extendidos. Ella casi abre los ojos como platos. ¡Es tan pequeño a comparación! No hay manera en que no sea aplastado por el pino.

Escucha una risita que conoce demasiado bien.

Gira hacia ésta, Clark está allí, viene caminando hacia ella junto a su pareja. Martha lo reconoce inmediatamente. No tuvo oportunidad de asistir al evento donde la noticia fue dada a los medios, no ha tenido oportunidad de tratarlo demasiado tampoco. Pero hay cosas que sabe. Cosas que su hijo le ha dicho.

Su nombre Bruce Wayne.

Es millonario.

Y tiene hijos.

Su mente hace las cuentas rápidamente, mientras que Clark la abraza con una sonrisa pintada en los labios. Su propia boca va curvándose de un modo en que su hijo no le ha visto en años.

—Mamá…

—Oh, cariño…

Así, mientras que su hijo le abraza, Martha mira de nuevo a los menores. El chico ha aguantado tan fácilmente el árbol que ella piensa que ha visto mal. Justo está observándolo con asombro cuando el chico voltea, le sonríe ampliamente.

Mira a su hijo, este a su vez mira a su esposo. Extiende una mano hacia éste, Bruce se acerca entonces.

—Mamá… Él es Bruce Wayne… Mi esposo.

.

.

.

Adornar el árbol rápidamente sin que Superman interviniera fue un reto que los Robin aceptaron gustosamente. Tras haberlos presentado adecuadamente, la guerra entre los tres por adornar el pino fue memorable. Nunca consiguieron elegir un color en específico, y las luces que la Sra. Kent tenía eran de tantos tonos distintos que entre la tiranía que planeaba formar, Damián sugirió/exigió colocar tantos focos como fuera posible.

El resultado, contrario a lo esperado, fue espectacular.

Wayne fue gratamente sorprendido cuando Kent impidió que los chicos colocaran la estrella que su madre tenía guardada. A ella nunca le había interesado mucho el adorno de la punta, dado que pasaba más tiempo envolviendo regalos con plomo más que acomodando todo, por lo que no fue difícil convencerla de que lo mejor era la estrella que él había traído. Bruce se prometió tener una conversación seria con su mayordomo tan pronto como regresaran a casa.

Para el resto fue evidente que había algún significado oculto que no querían compartir cuando Clark habló en kryptoniano.

—Te prometí que cuidaría de ti hasta el día en que la muerte nos alcanzara…

—Si nuestro trabajo no me mata antes… Los años lo harán—le recordó Bruce a su vez, en un murmullo apenas audible.

Parecía incluso imposible creer que había movido los labios.

Clark colocó la estrella en sus manos.

—Entre tanto, sigo estando para ti. Días… Meses… Años. Toda mi vida es tuya ahora. Todo gira alrededor tuyo… ¿Puedes culparme por querer crear recuerdos incluso si todavía no nos une la ley de los hombres?

La mirada que Bruce le dedicó fue tan intensa que parecía hablar más con aquellos ojos que con los labios. No por ello no causó impacto sus palabras, pronunciadas en voz alta.

—Gracias, Kal-El.

El nombrado sonrió.

Una vez que colocaron la estrella todo pareció volverse mágico. Quizá fuese la tranquilidad del momento, la compañía que tenían, o el día en particular. No estaban seguros, pero era todo sencillamente perfecto.

Cuando por accidente, Damián llamó abuela a la madre de su padrastro, todo se quedó en silencio. Los ojos de ella se humedecieron, y él estaba por retractarse cuando Grayson intervino.

—No, eso no es justo. Abuela, dile a tu nieto que no puede comer más solo por ser el menor…

Entonces Martha lloró con emoción sin poder remediarlo mientras Tim negaba ligeramente, sonriendo.

—Hacer llorar a la abuela es de mala educación—acusó, pero no se mostró arrepentido.

Ambos padres intercambiaron una mirada. Clark acarició las manos de su madre, mientras que los menores miraban a su padre buscando su aprobación, al verlo asentir se sintieron orgullosos por una razón que no alcanzaba a quedarles clara.

Esa era su familia ahora.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tim leyó el mensaje todas las veces que consideró necesarias. Mucho rato había pasado desde que la cena terminara. Todos habían sido enviados a dormir horas atrás, él, sin embargo, no podía sencillamente cerrar los ojos sin ver el reflejo de unos ojos que le quitaban el aliento.

Todavía era increíble pensar en ello.

Él no podía sencillamente haber vuelto.

La misión que los marcó a todos. La que los había roto. Esa misión donde la familia disminuyó, mucho antes de la llegada de Dami… Era tan surreal.

Leyó de nuevo, con una sensación horrible en la boca del estómago.

Estaba mareado.

_“¿Parezco muerto para ti, amor? - J”_

No sabía que si lo hubiese preferido así o no.

.

.

.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
